En Bonne Arithmétique
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Spoilers Tome 7 - "Un plus un égale tout et deux moins un égale rien". Aujourd'hui, je comprends parfaitement le sens de ces mots...


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Rating :** Vraiment aucune idée... K, K+ ? Je ne sais franchement pas...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Okay, soooo... Voici mon premier One Shot sur Harry Potter. Ca m'est subitement venu alors que je relisais le dernier tome de la saga. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ça reste très court... Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****_xXx En bonne arithmétique xXx_****  


* * *

**

« En bonne arithmétique, un plus un égale tout et deux moins un égale rien. »

Le jour où l'on me l'a dit pour la première fois, j'ai ri. Parce qu'à mon sens, c'était la phrase la plus stupide que j'avais jamais entendue. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que la personne qui me l'a dite était tout à fait censée. Parce que, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je réalise à quel point c'est vrai. Parce que, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je suis devenu « rien ».

Bien entendu, le reste de la famille est là et vit la tristesse et le chagrin de ta perte aussi, mais... J'aimais et aime toujours à croire que notre relation était différente de celle que nous entretenions avec les autres. Parce que nous avons toujours été ensemble ; parce que nous avons toujours tout partagé depuis notre plus tendre enfance ; parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait de secret pour l'autre.

Tu étais moi au même titre que j'étais toi. Nous étions les deux côtés d'une même âme, nous étions un « tout »... Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus avec moi. Depuis ce jour funeste où tu m'as été arraché, je n'ai plus goût à la vie. Tout me paraît terne, triste, monotone et sans aucun intérêt... Le ciel, pourtant bleu, me paraît gris, presque délavé. Le soleil, qui rayonne chaque jour un peu plus fort et nous irradie de tout son saoul, me paraît encore plus froid que les banquises de l'Alaska. Ce que nous affectionnions tant auparavant me semble à présent amer et me rappelle ton absence brutale et dure...

Je ne vis plus, je survis. Je survis dans ce monde que nous avions appris à connaître et à aimer ensemble, dans ce monde qui avait tant à nous offrir... Je ne ris plus, je ne souris plus. Je reste des heures à guetter la porte de la maison dans l'espoir de te voir la passer, souriant et m'appelant de cette voix que je n'entendrai plus jamais ; en essayant de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'on ne t'a pas mis en terre il y a plus d'un mois déjà...

Pourquoi dois-je subir cet enfer alors que nous nous étions promis de toujours être l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi dois-je endurer les pires souffrances que la Terre ait jamais connues alors que tu avais promis de toujours me protéger ? Pourquoi dois-je éprouver tant de peine alors que jusqu'à ce jour sombre, je n'avais connu que ta joie de vivre et ton enthousiasme ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour échapper à tout ceci. Chaque jour, je me sens sombrer un peu plus dans cet abîme grandissant qu'est devenue la déchirure de mon cœur. La douleur qu'occasionne ta perte ne semble pas vouloir me quitter et devient de plus en plus insupportable... Tellement insupportable par moment que je ne trouve d'autre solution pour l'effacer que celle de me blesser moi-même. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis totalement perdu...

Toi, tu aurais su quoi faire. Tu as toujours su quoi faire, dans n'importe quelle circonstance... Alors aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît... Souffle-moi la marche à suivre pour sortir de cet horreur ; éclaire-moi le chemin jusqu'à la sortie... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Fred, car je n'aurais pas la force de faire face à tout cela seul... Je n'ai déjà plus la force de faire un pas seul dans ce monde que tu as quitté de façon prématurée, alors je n'en aurais pas pour me tenir seul, debout face à ce destin...

Aide-moi, Fred, car chaque jour et toujours un peu plus, je me sens partir... Je me laisse aller ; je ne fais plus rien alors que tout le monde autour de moi semble avoir retrouvé une vie à peut près normale...

Petit à petit, les autres membres de la famille retrouvent le sourire et la volonté de s'en sortir tandis que moi, je continue de me morfondre de ton absence quand je voudrais les aider à se reconstruire... Petit à petit, et ce tel le phénix, je les vois renaître de leurs cendres, plus forts et plus déterminés qu'avant... Petit à petit, ils m'encouragent à continuer de vivre, à me battre.

Seulement... Savent-ils que la bataille que j'ai à livrer aujourd'hui est trop rude pour moi qui ai perdu ma moitié ? Savent-ils que toutes les luttes que j'ai eues à mener jusqu'à ce que tu me sois arraché, tu y participais également, m'aidant à me relever à chacune de mes chutes ? Savent-ils que sans toi, mon esprit de combativité m'a totalement fui ? Savent-ils à quel point c'est dur pour moi de me retrouver seul après tant d'années passées auprès de toi ? J'en doute...

Mais je sais que je ne leur facilite pas la tâche, de toute façon... Je sais combien c'est difficile pour eux de se remettre du décès de nos proches perdus au cours de la bataille... Alors je ne dis rien, m'enfonçant dans mon mutisme, pour ne pas les blesser plus. Je sais aussi que mon attitude n'est pas forcément la meilleure dans une période comme celle-là, mais je te l'ai dit... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je n'ai de toute façon jamais été doué avec les mots... Alors à quoi bon parler ?

Je sais que je leur fais de la peine. A chaque fois qu'ils tentent une approche, je reste sans voix, je ne bouge pas quoiqu'ils fassent ou disent. Mon regard reste lointain, lui qui était autrefois pétillant de malice et de joie sincère...

J'ai mal, Fred. Je meure de l'intérieur... Je souhaite uniquement me relever et continuer à avancer à tes côtés, mais je sais aujourd'hui que cela m'est impossible... Alors aide-moi... Montre-moi la voie, grand frère...

S'il-te-plaît... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore survivre de cette façon, ça devient vraiment trop insupportable... Dis-moi, je t'en prie...

Fred...

* * *

Version corrigée - Mardi 21 Avril - 1 h 15


End file.
